Sleeping Wolf
by TimeFlower
Summary: Four Wolves seraching for paradise. But what about Kiba and the dreams, the women with the lunar scent. Is this just another search of dreams, or is this fairy tale about to come real. Will Kiba's pack every reach their paradise?
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Wolf

Chapter 1

"Kiba."

A voice cut through the darkness as the white wolf opened his eyes, he seemed to be almost floating in it, and he blinked and continued to look. His appearance changed from wolf to human and he had medium brown hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Kiba"

The voice called out to him again, cutting again through the infinite darkness right to his very soul. Kiba looked around confused and stuck as if not know where to go, the voice was all around him, growing, and yet no one was there; No one to make such noise.

"Who are you?" Kiba called, "what do you want?"

Then in the in darkness grew this light, its warmth touched him as it grew brighter. It was blinding as he shielded his eyes, he saw colors underneath that light, and then a picture.

"Was this that dream land again, Kiba thought, was he going to see that fox?"

Kiba ran towards the light. His eyes beheld a prairie it was covered by lushes green grass, the wind blew his hair, and it had a cool sweet sent to it, almost like flowers. Kiba walked slowly scanning the area not sure whether this was a dream or not, he followed the scent toward the top of a hill, he looked down upon the land and eyes meet an area were white flowers were growing. They formed a perfect circle, around what seemed like a person.

"The lunar scent." Kiba muttered to himself as he walked down the hill.

His pace quickened as he got closer, his eyes widen as they beheld as women. They were surrounding her. She long blonde hair that wrapped around her face, and wore a long white gown that matched the flowers. Her eyes remained closed, as her chest calmly heaved up and down. Kiba knew that she was in a deep sleep. While watching her sleep a feeling swept over Kiba, he wanted to kiss her, a strange feeling for him to feel. Not being able to hold his urges, he knelt down beside her putting one arm over her next to her head to stable himself. He brought his face close to her his hair brushed against her cheeks, his lips almost touching her lips; he closed his eyes as he began to close in.

"Kiba!" a voice screamed as Kiba was pushed roughly backwards, and hit the cold hard dirt.

"Oof!" he cried.

As Kiba's vision he saw before him Tsume who was wiping his lips in a furious manner, while shooting him dirty looks. Kiba looked over to two other wolves, they were both holding there hands over there mouth to keep from laughing, one was a chubby and had golden brownish hair and brown eyes, he had a black collar with a X on in the middle. He sat next to a younger looking boy with gold eyes and more of a reddish brown hair color.

"What are you laughing about Hige, Toboe?" Tsume sneered giving them both dirty looks.

They busted out laughing, not being able to respond to the question.

"What happened?" Kiba asked unaware of the situation.

"You kissed Tsume." Hige blurted out between laughter.

Toboe unable to control the laughter began to roll on the ground and holding his stomach crying my ribs, over and over. Tsume irritated by this got up and walked out of the abandoned warehouse, cussing under his breath.

"Did I really?" Kiba asked, still unaware.

They both nodded with big smiles across their faces. Kiba got up and grabbed his green and black jacket putting it on before leaving after Tsume.

"Kiba."

It was that voice the same voice that he had heard in his dream it sounded soft like the dream.

"Kiba."

It called again.

Kiba put his hands on his ears to stop the voice, and fell to his knees feeling dizzy.

"What do you want from me?" Kiba asked.

"I need you to come and find me." It said

The darkness began swarmed around Kiba, in that he saw light form as the same women in his dream. Her arms were outstretched reaching out to him, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind; her light blue eyes sparkled which reminded him of home. Then he fell into the deep snow seeing the last few snowflakes fall onto the ground, just before closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note Please Read Important!!!:_

Alright onto chapter 2, cool. Ok to start it off so you don't get confused I added my own characters into this story: Mai and Akina. They are mine while Kiba, Toboe, Hige, and Tsume are not mine; they are Bones and everyone else's. More of my characters will be showing up too, so get use to it and enjoy. I will be working on this more to get it done faster just bear with me ok, and enjoy.

P.S: if you do find mistakes (sorry) and just tell me so I can fix um Thank You.

Chapter 2

The clouds overhead rumbled in a deep groan, their bellies full of rain ready to fall. The violent wind foretelling of a storm, pushed the purple curtains around a very small girl who stood over looking the land. Her golden eyes scanned the sky, looking, hoping for the rain to fall.

"It will fully awake the scent of the lunar flower." she whispered.

"What are you doing?" a shrill voice rang out over the thunder.

Mai her white fox came into the room, jumping onto the windowsill, the wind blew her white fur.

"I'm just waiting." she told her, smiling through her black hair.

"You know that it is going to be a violent storm, Akina you should be thinking about staying inside during it." Mai warned her.

Akina looked out back to the clouds; she smiled knowing the purpose of the storm. The new lunar maiden has found someone to find her. The legend was early, it wasn't suppose to happen till the full moon made the sun dark and all the land would awake, and in that darkness the light would come to them, and show them to paradise. It was too early, or maybe the maiden needed to be awakened before that. Akina shook her head and smiled.

"If you don't want to come with me, then you take care Mai." she replied.

Mai looked away from Akina and toward the storm; she knew what it meant too, that and the scent that it held with it.

Kiba woke in a cold sweat, his lungs burned and everything around him was a blur. He tried to sit up, fighting violently with the hands that held him down.

"Kiba hold on. Don't move. Hold it." they told him, but all Kiba could see was vague outlines of dark shadowy figures around him.

Kiba laid still hoping that the pain around him would subside, and that his vision would clean.

"We need to get him some water." one voice sprang up.

"I can go down to the town, well need some other things too."

"We can't move with a storm like this."

The voices continued, to talk as Kiba rolled to his side. He felt sick, weak, and helpless; he needed to save this girl whoever she was.

"Hige hurry up and make it back before the rain starts to fall, well keep watch of Kiba." Tsume said.

Kiba continued to listen to their voices and concerns, but yet his mind and thoughts still pondered about the girl.

He wanted to know who she was, why she was calling him. Was he the only one to hear, or see her?

"The lunar scent." he mumbled.

"What?" Toboe asked he sat down next to Kiba.

Kiba opened his eyes, looking straight at Toboe's light brown eyes, "the lunar scent, can you smell it?" he asked.

Toboe looked to Tsume who was staring out the broken windows. They both said nothing; it was silent all but the wind called out to Kiba, and the smell that it brought was that of the lunar scent.

"Kiba what was your dream about?" Tsume asked, still looking out the window.

Kiba looked at the ceiling. Closing and opening his eyes; trying to get the image of the women out of his mind.

"I think there is another one like Cheza," Kiba began, "she was sleeping in a bed of lunar flowers, and the land it was paradise. When I saw her I don't know why but I had the urge to kiss her."

They still were silent. Toboe put his hand on Kiba's forehead; checking for signs of a temperature, nothing. He then put his head on Kiba's chest, hearing a regular heartbeat he sat back down.

"Why did you faint in the snow like that Kiba?" Toboe asked, upon this Tsume pulled himself away from the windows toward Kiba; also wanting an answer.

Kiba hesitated at first, "I. I saw her again, she was calling, so desperate."

He stopped and sat up, and looked out to the storm.

"I feel that something is going to happen, and this time if we can find her then maybe paradise won't be lost."

Tsume turned away in disguise, Toboe just looked away. Kiba knew that the poor young cub had memories reawakened of the time before, how all of them had almost died; that if it wasn't for Cheza's last breath to give them life that would have been gone.

"You are not to die; this One will give you more time."

Cheza's words flashed through Kiba's mind, as he remembered Cheza appearing one last time to give him one more hug. After that was done he felt alive like she was apart of him, but this women was not Cheza; this was someone different.

"Toboe," Kiba said turning to him and giving him a hug, "this will be different I swear."

Tsume pulled Kiba away, ripping him away from Toboe, "and how is that Kiba, another one of your chases."

Kiba pushed Tsume away, "I was right about it wasn't I, paradise and the lunar flower wasn't I."

"But we could have died and we never got to paradise." Tsume sneered.

They both faced off, glaring at each other waiting for someone to attack.

"Maybe that was just a test," Toboe said, they both looked at him, "maybe that wasn't our paradise to open, and maybe there is more to it then, just a lunar maiden."

Akina made her way into the wind holding the trench coat tightly to her chest; so that it would stay closed. The wind made her hair whip at her face stinging the skin. She looked at the oncoming blackness, it was needed to be overcome and there she would find the four wolves that would help in her aid to paradise. They were the wolves of legend.

"Wait!" a cry broke through the wind.

Akina looked back, there Mai was running in her human form, she held over her shoulders a bag; the wind blew her long white hair and her as she struggled to catch up.

"I could never leave you Akina." she panted as she finally reached her.

Akina smiled and held out a hand to Mai, "I know that is why I was hoping that you would join me."

Mai looked at her hand; took a deep breath and smiled at her, "Well I owe you for saving my life back then, if it wasn't for you I would have never known happiness," she told her; as she grabbed Akina's hand and hugged her. The girl came up to Mai's chest, "As long as your safe and with me, then my life is complete paradise or no paradise."

Mai let Akina go and bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Now let's head on."

Akina smiled and holding Mai's hand, she led her into the storm.

I like them, they are cool how they go back that far, and maybe they will have a chapter all their own telling of it. This story is coming out cool, I like it. Heh heh. Sorry I like the way my brain works.


End file.
